Engagement
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Naruto adalah pewaris tunggal dari dua keluarga terpandang. kehidupannya sudah diatur, bahkan untuk pernikahannya. keluarganya menginginkan Naruto untuk menikah diusianya yang baru minginjak 16 tahun... SasufemNaru. langsung publish tanpa edit. :3


**Engagement**

Naruto by MK

.

.

.

Sebagai salah satu keluarga yang terpandang, penerus utama keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Minato, menikahi putri dari keluarga Uzumaki yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, menambah besar nama keluarga keduanya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka karena sebuah perjodohan, tetapi akhirnya Minato dan Kushina bisa saling mencintai. Kini mereka memiliki seorang putri tunggal bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis bangsawan yang memiliki surai kuning cerah, seperti milik sang ayahanda, wajah sehalus dan secantik sang ibunda, perilakunya pun terbilang sangat terdidik dengan tutur kata yang halus. Sebagai penerus dua keluarga bangsawan terpandang, Naruto sudah di didik menjadi penerus yang sempurna.

Kebaikan hati dari Kushinapun seolah menurun padanya, keteguhan hati dan kebijaksanaan yang ia dapat dari Minato, dengan kulit tan yang bersih dan lembut, manik sebiru langit musim panas seperti sang ayah, serta tiga pasang gurat halus di masing-masing pipinya yang mirip kumis kucing, menambah kemanisan wajah Naruto. Selama 15 tahun hidupnya, Naruto selalu mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tercurah seutuhnya pada dirinya seorang.

Dan Naruto menyadari betul, apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang penerus dua keluarga terpandang di ini. Ia di didik dengan baik untuk dipersiapkan sebagai seorang istri yang pantas. Sebagai seorang bangsawan dan penerus keluarga terpandang, ia tidak memiliki kebebasan dalam memilih pendamping hidupnya kelak, namun bukan berarti kedua orang tuanya serta keluarganya melarang ia untuk berteman dengan rakyat biasa. Karena pribadinya yang baik serta berlatar belakang nama keluarga yang ia sadang, Naruto memiliki banyak sekali teman, meskipun mereka hanya berteman demi mendapat sorot baik didepan kedua keluarga terhormat tersebut. Namun bukan berarti Naruto tidak memiliki teman yang dengan tulus menyayanginya, bukan karena nama keluarganya, meski hanya beberapa saja.

"hey Naru-chan... kenapa sedari tadi kamu hanya melamun saja, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Karin, dia adalah sepupu Naruto, Uzumaki Karin namanya. Keponakan dari Kushina, salah satu anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Karin memang terlihat seperti kakak perempuan bagi Naruto, terlebih Naruto yang terlihat sedikit manja jika sudah berada di dekat sepupunya ini.

"Karin onee-sama..." sahutnya pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Karin tadi. Gadis bersurai kuning cerah ini langsung memeluk tubuh karin yang berbalut kimono berwarna merah maroon, berhiaskan bungan tsubaki serta lambang klan yang terdapat di bagian belakangnya.

"ada apa?" dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Karin mengusap surai cerah milik Naruto yang tergerai indah, menanti dengan sabar cerita yang akan Naruto sampaikan padanya.

"otou-sama, ingin aku bertemu dengan calon suami yang sudah dipilihkan.." Karin langsung paham akan apa yang menjadi beban pikiran sepupunya ini. Karena kini usia Naruto menginjak 15 tahun, maka bukan hal aneh kalau paman dan bibinya sudah memilihkan calon suami untuk gadis pirang ini. Dirinya yang masih berusia 16 tahun sudah menikah, dan memang diusia 16 tahunlah, anggota keluarga baik Uzumaki maupun Namikaze harus menikah.

"lalu, apa kamu menolaknya?" Naruto menggeleng kecil. Jauh-jauh hari dirinya sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal ini, tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa gusar.

"aku rasa, Minato oji-sama tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima perjodohan ini, Naru-chan. Tapi kamu tetap harus menemui calon suami yang sudah dipilihkan kedua orang tuamu..." Karin tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan nasihat untuk Naruto, salah-salah nanti adik sepupunya ini akan terkena masalah besar, mengingat gadis tersebut adalah penerus utama keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"hanya saja..."

"hanya saja apa? Kamu ragu? Atau takut?"

"entah kenapa, hatiku terasa gusar..." cicit Naruto.

"gusar? Kamu ini bertingkah seolah pertemuannya akan diadakan malam ini saja..." gurai Karin, mencoba untuk meringankan beban Naruto dan mencairkan suasana.

"pertemuannya memang nanti malam, Karin onee-sama... karena itulah, aku merasa gusar. Aku takut mempermalukan keluarga kita..." mendengar hal ini, tentu membuat Karin ikut terusik. Entah kenapa dirinya juga merasa gusar, padahal pamannya baru memberi tahu tentang pertemuan itu saat makan malam lalu. Dulu saat dirinya dipertemukan dengan suaminya saat ini saja, ia diberitahu satu minggu sebelumnya, Karin jadi merasa cemas akan kondisi Naruto nanti.

"kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu mulai membersihkan diri. Mau kutemani berendam susu?" tawar Karin, berendam air susu dengan aroma rempah akan membuat pikiran dan hati menjadi damai, karena itulah Karin menawarkannya.

"iya, onee-sama..." dan keduanyapun berlalu menuju pemandian pribadi yang ada di dekat kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba dengan cepat, dan kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini terlihat ramai, karena seluruh anggota keluarga inti berkumpul, menyambut kedatangan dari keluarga calon suami Naruto kelak. Sedangkan sang gadis sendiri masih berada didalam kamarnya, ia tengah dipersiapkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang khusus menangani riasan Naruto. Meskipun hanya sebuah polesan tipis dengan warna yang natural, tapi untuk mengenakan kimono yang cukup berat tersebut, Naruto tidaklah sanggup untuk memakainya sendiri.

"Naruto-sama... keluarga calon suami anda sudah tiba, anda diharap untuk segera menuju ruang keluarga..." kata salah seorang pelayan yang memang diutus untuk memanggil Naruto dikamarnya.

Rasa gugup dan gusar kembali menghampirinya, namun entah bagaimana, Naruto dapat menyembunyikan kegusarannya tersebut dan menampilkan wajah tenang.

"aku akan segera kesana.." para pelayan yang bertugas untuk mendadani Naruto pun kembali memeriksa hasil kerja mereka, setelahnya mereka membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Di lain sisi, ruang keluarga kediaman Minato Namikaze kini terlihat penuh, karena bertambah dengan keluarga calon pendamping Naruto serta nenek Naruto, Uzumaki Mito pun ikut hadir.

"lama tidak berjumpa, kau masih terlihat sama Minato. Seolah umurmu tidak bertambah sama sekali." Naruto dapat mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruang keluarga tersebut, ia tebak, orang yang berbicara tadi adalah teman sang ayah. Naruto merasa heran dengan ayahnya, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu dari keluarga mana calon pendampingnya kelak?

"otou-sama... Naru minta ijin untuk menghadap..." ucapnya pelan dan penuh kelembutan, meski begitu, seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut mampu mendengar suara Naruto.

"Masuklah nak..." setelah mendapat ijin dari sang ayah, Naruto menegakkan badan dan berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong, namun jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan kecang saat mengetahui keluarga mana yang akan meminangnya tersebut.

"ara... Naru-chan semakin cantik saja... berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan menawan. Aura penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar dari tubuh wanita paruh baya tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"terima kasih oba-sama... Naru baik-baik saja, dan Naru harap oba-sama dan semua juga baik.." Naruto membungkuk hormat, lalu duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Mikoto... jangan memuji putriku seperti itu, bukankah kedua putramu juga tampan dan rupawan. Ah, bahkan raut anak kecil diwajah mereka kini sudah tidak tersisa..." sahut Kushina, menanggapi.

"waktu ternyata berlalu cepat ya, padahal terasa baru kemarin saja keluarga kita berpisah, dan sekarang ternyata sudah berlalu selama 10 tahun. Putrimu juga masih tetap manis dan menggemaskan Kushina..." sambung Mikoto.

Dan ternyata keluarga calon pendampingnya kelak adalah keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku adalah sahabat karib ayahnya, sedangkan Uchiha Mikoto adalah teman sekolah ibunya dulu. Oh jangan lupakan kedua putra dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut, si sulung, Uchiha Itachi, dulu adalah orang yang sering ia mintai gedong saat bermain, sedangkan Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke adalah teman kecilnya yang selalu menjahilinya. Jadi, dari dua pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini, siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya kelak?

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung dan hanya mampu menatap penuh tanya pada kedua pemuda tersebut, Sasuke memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis pirang didepannya ini semejak si empunya masuk. Terbersit rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam hatinya, ah, dia benar-benar merindukan bocah pirang yang dulu selalu ia kerjai. Dan lihat sekarang? Bocah menggemaskan itu kini menjelma menjadi sesosok gadis cantik jelita, yang membuatnya kembali terpesona.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu, siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Tapi kalau sesuai tradisi dikeluarganya, maka kakaknyalah yang akan menjadi calon suami teman kecilnya tersebut. Memikirkan hal itu, entah kenapa hati kecilnya terusik dan terasa sesak sekali. Ia tidak rela kalau gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai tersebut menikah dengan sang kakak. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa sembarangan menentang keputusan orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri, pemuda bersurai raven yang dikuncir rendah ini terlihat asik memperhatikan ekspresi yang dikeluarga kedua remaja diruangan tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung, karena Itachi sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami gadis manis yang dulu sangat manja padanya tersebut. Ia membuat kesepakatan dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengerjai si bungsu. Maka dari itu, ia meminta ayah dan ibunya untuk merahasiakan siapa yang akan menjadi calon menantu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"kalian bertiga, kenapa hanya diam saja? Naru-chan... biasanya kamu selalu bercerita banyak hal bukan, apalagi kini ada Itachi, bukankah dulu kamu manja sekali padanya...?" goda Kushina, membuat semburat merah muda tercetak dikedua pipinya.

"okaa-sama... itu kan, saat Naru masih kecil..." ah, ternyata putrinya ini merasa malu, kalau mengingat masa lalunya.

"benar kata kaa-san mu Naruto, bukankah kalian dulu sering bermain bersama? Kenapa sekarang terlihat canggung?" Minatopun ikut serta menggoda sang putri. Membuat gadis ini secara tidak sadar mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Tentu saja mendapatkan gelak tawa dari seluruh penghuni yang ada diruang keluarga tersebut, kecuali Sasuke dan naruto tentu saja.

"ah, benar sekali... bahkan baa-san masih ingat bagaimana dulu, Naruto dan Sasuke berebut mainan, dan akhirnya Itachilah yang memisahkan keduanya..." sahut Mito. Obrolan ringan ini membuat suasana hangat tercipta, mengenang masa lalu, dan membangkitkan kembali keakraban dua keluarga yang sudah terpisah selama 10 tahun. Seolah melupakan tujuan utama mereka berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

"nah, sepertinya sekarang kita tidak akan bisa melihat keributan kecil itu lagi..."

"tentu saja bisa, kalau ketiga orang itu masih mau melakukannya..." sahut Minato, menanggapi gurauan Fugaku. Dan tawa kembali pecah.

"ah, sampai lupa... Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto... kamu akan tou-san sekolahkan di Tokyo, dimana Itachi dan Sasuke sekolah..." pernyataan Minato ini tentu saja membuat Naruto mendongak dengan cepat dan mnatap ayahnya heran.

"maksud otou-sama?"

"pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan setelah kamu lulus sekolah menengah atas sayang... jadi kaa-san dan tou-san memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanmu di Konoha High School." Jelas Kushina.

"dan karena orang tuamu yang terlalu cemas ini, mereka meminta kedua putraku untuk menjagamu, Naruto." Lanjut Fugaku. Naruto tentu saja terkejut, bukan hanya Naruto saja sebenarnya, bahkan Sasukepun ikut terkejut. Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohannya? Pikir keduannya.

"baa-san juga lebih lega kalau Itachi dan Sasuke yang menjagamu sayang..."

"eh? Lalu... perjodohannya?" secara tidak sadar, Naruto mengemukakan apa yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya. Dan semuanya kini kembali tenang.

"itu juga akan kita bahas sekarang." Sahut Minato, serius. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang Naruto tangkap.

"jadi, kalian akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi." putusnya tegas,

"otou-sama..."

"ahaha... maaf sayang, tou-san hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja..." tawa Minato pecah, benar-benar berniat mengerjai putrinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya memberitahukan hari pertunangannya saja, tapi tidak dengan calon pendampingnya?

"kamu akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, nak. Tou-san tidak menerima penolakan." Dan jawaban dari Minato ini mendapatkan dua reaksi yang berbeda. Naruto yang terkejut, lagi. Dan Sasuke yang senang, meskipun tidka terlihat diwajahnya yang datar. Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Naruto dengan perjodohan ini? Serta kehidupannya di sekolah kelak? Tunggu lanjutannya!?

.

.

.

.

.to be continued…

Kuu balik lagi… ehehehe…

Pertama, Kuu mau minta maaf, karena bukannya lanjut cerita yang ada, malah bikin cerita baru. Habisnya Kuu stress, berarti gila dong ya?. bukan, bukan gila. Tapi kehabisan ide dan dikejar kerjaan ini. Mau luangin waktu buat mikir ide, yang ada malah, ntar kerjaan Kuu gak kelar-kelar, tapi begitu dapet ide, eh malah ide buat cerita baru. Dan lagi bukan oneshoot pula. Maaf ya, minna. Dan special buat ulang tahun Naru-chan….

Tanjoubi omedetou Naru-chan

Jaa ne….


End file.
